Meet Goka and ChiCho!
by Tas36
Summary: Bulma is sick and tired of Goku and ChiChi fighting and comming to her for help. She then tricks the newly wed couple into getting the ultimate chance to walk in each other's shoes, but will it be enough? GCC


Meet Goka and ChiCho!

yea...another one...forgive me!

Chapter1: Meet Goka and ChiCho

ChiChi stirs awake in her bed. This is the 6th time this week that she slept alone. Why, you ask? The answer is one person; Goku. What does he do? He trains when ever he gets the chance, doesn't help with _any_ of the chores, and just won't get a job! Her dad can't always help out with the bills! Goku needs to become a man and get a job, and help out around the house! ChiChi growls and gets dressed. Hopefully, he will notice how she looks for once. ChiChi shakes her head as she heads down the stairs. She can't believe at one point in her life she wanted to have this boy's kids! How stupid was she back then!? The last step of the stairs leads her to what she had expected; a complete mess. Last night's argument had been the worse one the newly wed couple went through, but even ChiChi didn't expect such a huge mess. She feels her blood start to boil as she looks around what used to be her Living Room.

"Goku," she says rather calmly. He doesn't budge, so she tries again. This time it's a little louder. Once again, Goku doesn't stir. She picks up one of his 5lb. boots and throws it at him. It lands smack in the middle of his face, and he jumps awake.

"What the…?"

"What the hell is all of this!?" ChiChi screeches. Goku looks around in confusion, and then his eyes settle at his so-called-wife. This changes his face from confused to extremely pissed off.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"I asked you a question!"

"And!? What was that for!?"

"Answer me!"

"You'll get your stupid answer once you answer me!" ChiChi throws her hands up and goes in the kitchen.

"I'll answer you once you clean up your mess you freaking pig!" The response she gets is the door slamming shut. Looking around, she realizes Goku has once again taken off, leaving her with the chores of the house, again. She growls in frustration and grabs her gloves. Once she is done with the cleaning, she'll head over to Bulma's house and talk to her about all of this. Right now, ChiChi believes she is the _only_ thing keeping her and Goku together.

* * *

Goku sighs as he knocks on Bulma's door. He hates always yelling at ChiChi and not being able to help out, but what can he do!? Earth will always be in some kind of trouble and will always need him to help out. He just can't risk not training and getting stronger for some things that aren't that important. Why get a job if he wins the Martial Arts Tournament? Why help with the house hold stuff if it will always be a mess? Why stop training if it will mean the end of the world? He thought he and ChiChi had so much in common, now that only common thing is how they can yell and never really say sorry. Goku hopes Bulma can give him some helpful advice, because even he can see how far he and ChiChi are becoming. Bulma opens the door with a sigh and steps aside. She already expected this because ChiChi had called her last night and told her of the recent argument. Bulma loves Goku like a brother and she's known ChiChi for years now. She knows these two belong together, but getting them to stay together is getting old and tiring. 

"Want to talk about it in the GR?" she asks as she closes the door. Goku sighs and nods. "Alright, I'll meet you out there." Goku goes out the back door with out a word. Bulma makes three glasses of lemonade. She can actually make amazing lemonade and she knows ChiChi should be here any second. "What am I going to do with these two? Kami, I need some help!" As she sips some of her lemonade, a brilliant idea hits her. She bolts up from her couch and runs to her lab. Her current project was two identical machines that you stand in, one animal and one human. By activating the machine, the things that made you that human or animal would switch. Could you imagine, having a dogs sense of smell, or a cat thinking like a human? Or maybe arms that allow you to fly, like a bird or strong arms like a gorilla. But what if Bulma changed this…

The door bell rings five minutes later. Bulma wipes her brow as she heads upstairs. She feels bad for leaving Goku outside, but it had to be done. This young genius was about to save a very important relationship. She runs to the living room and hollers; "Be right there!" then goes out back to get Goku. He's seated in the middle of the GR.

"What took so long?" he asks as he sits up.

"Sorry, I had to fix something. It will help out you and ChiChi."

"Oh? So you made something that'll take away her voice?" Bulma sighs. If Goku just said something mean then she knows she'll have her work cut out for her. Especially once the couple steps into the machines…

"No! But it will help, I promise. Go to my lab, ok?" Goku nods and heads toward the lab. Bulma sighs and rushes back to the door. The moment she unlocks it ChiChi pushes it open and walks past her.

"There was-"

"-Another argument, I already know." ChiChi sighs and looks down.

"What do I do?" Bulma smiles.

"Trust me. Come with me to my lab, and I'll explain everything."

* * *

The moment Goku and ChiChi lock eyes, the atmosphere in the room gets worse. Bulma feels like she could snap at any given moment. She feels even worse for the newly wed couple now.

"You just made things worse." Goku mutters. ChiChi rolls her eyes.

"Stop it you two. I have invented these machines, and if they don't work on you, only a wish from the dragon will fix you. Wanna give it a shot?" Goku and ChiChi look at each other, with softer eyes, trying to see if the other would like to.

"How does it work?" Goku asks.

"It'll take out your anger, and stop you from starting any stupid arguments. ChiChi wont mind if you train and you won't mind looking for a job. See how it works now?" Goku and ChiChi share a nervous glance. Could something like this really work?

"I think we should try it out." ChiChi says. "She did say it was practically our last chance, and I want to be able to live with you for the rest of my life." Goku sighs.

"It won't completely change ChiChi, will it? I just want us to stop fighting, not change who we are." Bulma smiles and nods.

"Trust me on this one, it will work." Goku nods and stands next to ChiChi. "What do we do?"

After 5 minutes have passed, Goku and ChiChi are hooked up to the machines and placed inside. "Say goodbye to the old yous!" As Bulma closes the door, she sees Goku and ChiChi smile at the thought of finally being happy again. When the door shuts, Bulma puts on her own smile, because she was about to meet the saviors of their marriage…

Once she pushes the button, lights blink on and off and the machines let out an extreme amount of energy. The house starts to shake and the alarm system goes off. Bulma holds her breath as the machine finishes its job. When all is said and done, the alarms go off.

"Bulma!" Dr. Briefs calls from upstairs.

"Yeah!?" Bulma calls back.

"Why is there so much noise down there!? And it has to be this early!?"

"Um…I-I'm working on a new invention. I accidentally put more energy output than energy input!" It's silent for a few moments.

"Ok dear! Just go over your notes more carefully next time!"

"You got it Dad!" Bulma hears him head for his lab in the next building over. With a sigh, Bulma presses the button that opens the doors. Goku and ChiChi step out of their machine coughing and attempting to keep their balance. Their heads were spinning from what had just happened. Goku felt more relaxed, weaker even, while ChiChi felt the best she had in a while, and she felt the need to punch something in the face. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Holy shit…my head…" Bulma holds in her breath at what she hears.

"ChiChi, why do you sound like a guy-why do I sound like a girl!?" Goku runs out of the smoke to look at his now small, girlish hands. "Why are my hands so small!?"

"Goku shut-" ChiChi stops once she hears that deep voice. Was that really her? "It can't be!" ChiChi runs out from her smoke and also looks at her hands, which are now big… and manly. ChiChi nearly screams, but Bulma throws something in her direction that makes ChiChi grab the object and not scream. "What the hell did you do to us!?" ChiChi yells as she throws the object to the floor. Bulma covers her ears as the thing makes a small crater in the floor.

"Hey! I used to be able to do that!" Goku cries. Bulma rubs her fore head. Now she has to explain to them what's going to happen…

"Ok you guys, you're not going to like me now, but what I did was for the best, ok?"

"Sure. What exactly did you do now?" ChiChi asks. As her anger increases, a swirl of ki surrounds her. Goku gasps in shock.

"I used to be able to do that, too!" Bulma sighs.

"ChiChi cut it out! I did the only thing I could do to save you guys! Now you two can understand each other better and get through this by yourselves!"

"Great. What did you do?" Goku asks. Bulma smiles as she crosses her arms.

"I gave you two the ultimate way to walk a mile in each other's shoes; I switched what made Goku, Goku with what makes ChiChi, well ChiChi." Goku and ChiChi stare at her in disbelief.

"_What_!?" ChiChi starts to feel angry again, but calms herself. Bulma's smile grows.

"So that's why I feel so smart…I'm a girl now…and ChiChi's a guy…wow." Bulma nods.

"But that means I'm a Sayian now! And that makes Goku-"

"-A human, yes. I'd like you two to meet the saviors of your marriage! Meet Goka, and ChiCho!" Goku and ChiChi both nearly pass out. "Well, unless you want to be a _boy_ ChiChi and a _girl_ Goku I suggest you accept the names." Bulma simply waves it off.

"So…I'm…" ChiChi starts

"And you're…" Goku tries. Goku and ChiChi stare wide-eyed at each other for a few seconds before passing out. Bulma's smile grows; her plan is now in action…

* * *

Ok I know you guys are mad, but I needed a fic thingy to practice on. I'm at skool right now, and I was worried that maybe I would loose this chpt or something like that, and I wanted to get rid of Love At War. (I have no clue why I posted that…) so yea, now ill work on We Need Females, but only when I don't have work to do, ok? I can't say much, just know that I can't type at home anymore cuz I once again don't have internet. (I'm still at my aunts house) so yea, plz be patient! Bear with me here! 

Tas36


End file.
